


The Horizon

by PsychedelicShips



Series: Imagine a World [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deity Logic | Logan Sanders, Deity Morality | Patton Sanders, Deity Thomas Sanders, M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: The story of how the horizon came into being.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Imagine a World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Horizon

Logan was content with his purpose. Dare he even say he enjoyed it, keeping the sky from interfering with Virgil’s and Romulus’s jobs. 

But Logan was not happy. 

He spent his days in the sky, commanding the clouds to move across the earth, making sure that Thomas would be able to complete his duties as the sun god each and every day. Logan fulfilled his purpose. So why didn’t he laugh? Why couldn’t he smile?

One day, Logan did something no god had ever done before.

He donned a human form and went down to earth. Would he get in trouble? That remained to be seen.

Logan stood outside of a town. Everywhere he looked, he could see Patton’s influence. There were homes everywhere. A family walked past him, only the youngest child looking at him with any thought. Logan gave the child a small smile, who let out a quiet giggle and continued walking with her parents. 

He wandered through the streets, disguised as a mortal. He had no destination in mind, but wound up at the beach, looking out at the sea. Virgil’s territory. 

He stood on the beach for a long while, deep in thought. The child he had seen before… she was so curious. So happy. 

“Whatcha thinking about, Logan?”

“Oh, hello Virgil. I’m thinking about… humans, is the easiest way to put it. They’re kind. Carefree. They’re curious, too.”

“Do you want that? To be curious?” Virgil stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“A little,” Logan admitted. “I wish I could be curious.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because… because I’m the god of the sky, not curiosity.”

“You could be. There isn’t a god of curiosity, so you could be.”

Logan said nothing for a minute. “You’re right… I could be! Virgil, how did I not realize that before?”

Virgil grinned and said with a shrug, “maybe you spend too much time with your head in the clouds.”

“Did you just make a joke?” Logan laughed in spite of himself. 

“Patton bribed me,” Virgil admitted. 

“Well, thank you, Virgil. I am now the god of the sky, the space, and curiosity.”

With that, Logan dissipated into a burst of fog, leaving Virgil alone on the beach. 

As the gods did not count time, Logan had no way of knowing just how long had passed since that day on the beach, but it had been decreed by Thomas that Logan was indeed also the god of curiosity. 

Now with another duty, Logan felt… fulfilled. Purposeful. But he also felt something else, and it scared him. He had gone back to earth in a human form multiple times since he met Virgil on the beach, and he soon learned what he felt. 

Love. 

Such a mortal concept, to long for someone, wasn’t it? But the feeling perhaps came with Logan’s travels of the world. Spending time with mortals made one think like them, Logan mused. 

But how that loved ached! Every time he saw Virgil, his chest pounded and the sky darkened. His breath grew nervous, and the wind blew a little harder. It didn’t help that his throne was right next to Virgil’s, so he heard every laugh, saw every smile the sea god gave. Out of the corner of his eyes, Logan watched the pearls in Virgil’s hair glint when he moved his head. 

He was beautiful. 

And so Logan had a dilemma. Did he continue to ache? Or did he do another thing no god had done before? Would he love another god?

“Patton, you are the god of love, are you not?”

“That’s me!” Patton looked up from watching two mortals sit on a bench. “What can I do for you?”

Logan was suddenly having second thoughts. “I need advice.”

Patton sat up with a grin. “Ooo! Who’s the lucky one? Ohhhh, what mortal caught your eyes?!”

“Patton… it’s not a mortal.”

Patton gasped. “One of us!? Who!? Who!?”

Yup, Logan was regretting it. “It’s… it’s Virgil.” He whispered.

Patton squealed. “Oh my! Yout two- ack!”

“So… what do I do?”

“You tell him, silly!”

“Yes, but how? How do I tell him that every time he’s near my heart beats faster and my cheeks get redder and I feel like my insides are turning?”

“Well, just like that! But maybe a little more romantic. Say something like….” Patton thought for a minute. “Every time I see you laugh, my heart races, every time you smile I gett butterflies in my stomach!”

“Butterflies? There are no butterflies in my stomach, only muscle.”

“Its an expression! Now come on, go tell him! You’ve got this!”

“Alright. Thank you for the advice, Patton.”

Logan left Patton’s room to seek out Virgil.

And there he stood, his hair and purple robes blowing in the sea wind. Logan wasn’t quite sure how he got to where Virgil stood on a cliff overlooking the sea, but that didn’t matter when you were a god. 

“Hello, Logan,” Virgil said without turning his back to see Logan walking up to him. Logan’s name on Virgil’s lips sent a shiver down his spine. 

In the gray morning light, the shells and pearls adorning Virgil’s hair a flurry of shades of white to purple and everything in between. Logan couldn’t look away from Virgil’s eyes, the color of the stormy sea in front of them.

“What was the question?” Logan snapped out of the trance he had fallen into. 

“I asked if there was a reason you were here, of if you were going to stare at me the whole time.” Virgil laughed.

“Oh,” Logan replied, now understanding what Patton meant by butterflies in his stomach. “Right. I was, erm, I was going to ask you if…” he trailed off. 

Oh, this was such a mistake!

“If what?” Virgil prompted. 

Logan promptly forgot everything Patton told him when he saw Virgil’s smile. 

“If you… Virgil?” Logan took a deep breath. “Virgil, I recently discovered a new emotion. The mortals call it love. I’ve never felt it before. Symptoms include a racing heartbeat. Flushed cheeks. What Patton calls “butterflies in the stomach.” And all signs point that I’m in love with you.”

“Logan…”

Oh, Virgil was going to hate him!

“Logan, I’m in love with you, too.”

“What? Really? You- that’s-“ Logan stuttered. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Virgil pulled Logan closer with a smirk. “Can I miss you?”

“May I,” Logan automatically corrected. “What’s that?”

“It’s what the mortals do to show affection. It goes like this,” Virgil put his lips on Logan’s.

Logan  _ melted _ . He put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and the other around his waist and began to kiss back. Virgil tasted like wind and rain and salt. 

It could have been a millennia or a second that passed when Virgil and Logan parted. 

“Look at that,” Logan looked past Virgil to see… something new!

“What is it?” Virgil followed where Logan pointed to as far as he could see. And that was what was odd- he could usually see all away around the earth if he wanted to, but now?

Now there was an odd gray haze in the distance. Even odder was the fact that even after Logan stepped away from Virgil, he could still feel the sea god’s hand on his right shoulder. 

“Do you feel that?” Logan asked, reaching a hand to feel the phantom touch. 

“Yes,” Virgil placed a hand on his own left shoulder. “What’s that gray stuff called?”

“The horizon,” Logan said after a moment of thought. 

“Horizon... The sky and the sea are touching.”

From that day forward, the mortal told stories of how the sea and sky couldn’t bear to be apart, so the horizon was where they joined hands (or in some stories, lips). Through the words passed down from generations, the phantom touches grew stronger, until Logan found himself touching the spot on his shoulder and saw Virgil touch back. 

Mortals invented things- kisses, stories, even words and languages. Logan supposed he had himself to credit for the creations of mortals. If he hadn’t added curiosity to his duties, would mortals have ever invented such wonderful things?

The next time Logan sat on his throne, was it his imagination or was Virgil’s a bit closer? 

  
  
  



End file.
